


Show Me the Way to Love

by phantxmic



Series: The Newsies in High School [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Emetophobia, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gen, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, theyre teenagers they have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Morris Delancey can admit he had difficulties talking to people besides his brother. But when he meets his school guide Finch, he starts learning how to be more open.-The Morris/Finch parallel to @bearcantwrite's Guide My Way Into Your Heart





	Show Me the Way to Love

cool breeze hit the Delancey brothers as they exited the car and Morris twirled his keys with one finger as he looked up at the tall building before them. It was September 1st, the very first day of school. Yet another school for the Delancey brothers to get kicked out of. The pair had a...very poor reputation. Before they left for school, their uncle Wiesel gave them a lecture about "turning a new leaf" but in the end he just begged for them to at least last the first semester. Morris was actually determined to get through his senior year. 

Morris wasn't proud of their past at all. They were put on watch lists at schools, not being allowed to go to the bathroom alone, all because of what they did. Morris...also didn't like talking about what they've done. Everytime it crept in the back of his mind, he'd feel embarrassment and shame wash over him in waves. He's tried so many times to turn a new leaf, but he always falls back into old habits. But now he was matured, he was a senior, he had to show his brother that they could change, start anew. 

However, as they entered the hallway, the brothers could hear the hushed whisperings of students. Morris glanced around to see nearly everyone staring at them, and his glance darkened into a glare which caused the watchers to rip their gazes away, "This place is a shithole," Morris grumbled, making his way down the hall with Oscar, his younger brother. 

"It's not as bad as freshman year," Oscar noted, "At least the paint ain't peelin' off the walls."

Morris had to admit, it did look like a rather nice school. The lockers adorned a royal blue hue and the walls were a complimenting light grey, and the tiles on the floor shared the same two colors. Morris snickered, "Good point. Or the year before when we was blinded by Axe every mornin'," the mention of the school year caused Oscar to laugh. 

"Don't even get me started."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Morris felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced over to see two boys standing next to them, he didn't even notice them approach. One was around his height with brown hair, but his attention was on Oscar. Morris gazed down at the slightly shorter boy that tapped on his shoulder, "Hi!" The boy grinned, "Welcome to Edgewater High! You're Morris Delancey, right?"

"Uhm.." Morris murmured quietly. He wasn't too good at communicating with anyone besides Oscar. After a pause that was too long to be comfortable, he nodded and spoke affirmatively, "Yes."

"Cool beans!" The boy smiled, "I'm Finch Cortes, and I'm your guide for your first week here at Edgewater."

Morris took a moment to examine Finch. Finch was only slightly shorter than him, and he had curly, oak brown hair. Morris had a weird urge to just...pet it. Pat his head. He definitely wanted to pat him. But, that would be weird. And kinda gay. Morris nodded slowly, "Okay, it's, uhm...nice to meet you, Finch," As much as he wanted to stay friendly with him, part of him had to be wary. He straightened his back and stood next to Oscar, clearing his throat, "How d'you know who we are?"

The other boy began to speak, but Morris didn't pay too much attention. He watched Finch as the boy swayed back and forth on his heels, seemingly never stopping his movements. When Morris tuned back in, he heard the other boy mention showing Oscar to his locker. The taller Delancey looked down at his brother once he saw the fear in his eyes and he rubbed his back slowly and spoke gently, "Go 'head, Os. I'll see ya in first period," He gently nudged him along. 

"Wow," Finch murmured once the other two dispersed, "You're a wonderful older brothe'h, Morris," He commented with a smile. 

Morris felt his cheeks grow pink at the compliment, "I-I just know how to calm him down. Ain't nothin' special."

"Well, I'm just impressed. C'mon," Finch smiled brightly, gently tugging on Morris' hand, "I'll show ya around!" Morris knew he was even redder now. Finch eagerly pulled him along, showing him to each of his classes throughout the day. Two of their fingers were always hooked to one another, Finch occasionally squeezed them. Morris didn't mind at all, he knew he was slightly tactile so having a hand to hold felt nice. Finch seemed to need it to, Morris couldn't exactly figure out why he was so fidgety but he knew better than to ask. 

Morris was rather quiet, the only noises he gave were small, affirmative or inquisitive hums. Finch filled the rest of the gaps of silence with silly facts or directions or advice, and Morris listened eagerly. He enjoyed listening to anyone talk, but he especially liked listening to Finch. 

"Do you wanna just...hang out until first period? We do have the same class..." Finch asked, his voice smaller than usual this time. 

"Of course, y'really are my only friend he'eh, so I'd love to get to know ya," Morris gave a small, timid smile to the boy and watched the boy's face light up. 

"I wanna get to know ya too!" Finch let out an adorable squeak with a smile, and Morris felt his stomach churn...weirdly. It wasn't bad or anything, it was just a new sensation. The Delancey let his cheeks grow pink again and chuckled softly as Finch began to ramble on, and Morris eagerly listened to every word.

This tiny voice in his mind was poking at him. _Ask for his number. Ask for his number. Ask him!_ "C-can I get your number, Finch?" Morris suddenly spouted, interrupting him. 

Finch seemed to grow pink like Morris at the question, "I-I was plannin' on giving you my number!" Morris immediately dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out, handing it to Finch. Finch excitedly tapped in a new contact, purring and confirming the new contact, "Here! Just text me!"

Morris smiled again and nodded, "I will-" He was interrupted by the loud _brrrrrrrng_ of the bell, "Oh!"

"Let's head on in," Finch led him inside their classroom, locking their fingers once again until departing to their desks. Morris sat in his Spanish period with a smile on his face. He had made a friend. 

\--

"Finch!" 

Finch's head shot up as he heard his name called from a table and he jogged over, "Hey, I'm he'eh!"

"What's wit'cha? You was zoned out," Jack asked, tilting his head curiously as the boy approached. 

"Nothin', I was just thinkin'," Finch smiled and sat next to him, stretching out. 

"How was the guidin' thing before school? Was the kid okay?"

"He was wonderful!" Finch exclaimed in excitement, "He was kinda quiet but I didn't care, I think he liked listenin' to me!" He giggled out, "I gave him my numbe'h, and we're friends now." He beamed proudly, crossing his arms and grinning. 

"Tha's great, Finch," Jack chuckled amusingly, "You should'a invited him to sit with us."

"I did!" Finch smiled, "But he had plans with his brothe'h, so maybe anothe'h time!" He remained quite optimistic about it. Then again, he was so happy, how could he not be optimistic? He made a friend!

Crutchie suddenly chirped up as a boy sat down next to him, "Oh, hey guys, Jojo's here!"

Across the cafeteria, Morris was zoning out like hell. Oscar was saying...something. But Morris couldn't hear what he was saying. He found himself looking across the cafeteria at Finch, who was at his own table with all of his friends. As much as Morris wanted to go over and say hi, there were...a lot of kids there...too much interaction. 

"Mo? Mo, what the fuck are ya lookin' at?" Oscar turned around and scanned the area, attempting to find who or what his older brother was staring at. When he gave up, he turned back and stared at his brother's deadpan face, still looking at whatever was so intriguing, ".........Mo?"

"Huh?" Morris blinked and finally returned to Earth, staring at his brother like a deer in the headlights, "What were y'saying?"

"Did you even hear what I was sayin'? Who are ya looking at?" Oscar turned around and tried to identify who his brother had eyes on. 

"Noooo ooooonee?" Morris shrugged, "Just kinda zoned out, I guess."

"You sure? You kinda looked like you had goo goo eyes for that guide y'had," Oscar teased and Morris rolled his eyes. Morris wasn't touchy with gay jokes like Oscar was. 

"Oh c'mon, I'm just happy I made a friend," Morris chuckled, "Kinda proud of myself, really."

"You did much bette'h than me, at least," Oscar scoffed, still annoyed by his own guide. 

"I thought Jojo was sweet, why'd ya fuck it up?" Morris added a snicker, "We both can use a friend group, baby bro," He cracked his knuckles one by one, trying not to annoy Oscar with his habits. 

"Friend groups are overrated," Oscar sneered, picking a gummy worm from the bag in front of him, "I've got gummy worms to keep me company."

"If you get intimate with your gummy worms, I'm leavin'," Morris laughed and watched as his brother put a gummy worm up to his cheek and caress it slowly, "I'm taking these and leavin'-" He snatched the bag of gummy worms and stood up, only to have Oscar grip to him and pull him down. 

"Mine!" Oscar hissed threateningly, taking back his bag and munching aggressively on the gummy worms. 

Morris threw his hands up, "Oh, I'm terrified," He spoke, sarcasm dripping in his words. Oscar flung a gummy worm at him playfully, and the two brothers ate their lunch happily. 

\--

The car ride home was...weird. Oscar wasn't saying anything. Like, at all. It was freaking Morris out and he tried very hard to stay quiet. But Oscar just seemed so...depressed. Nearly sickly. Morris was worrying like mad, was he okay? He squeezed the wheel nervously and suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down and blushed upon seeing Finch's name. 

**Finch:** hiiiiii!

Just his luck, they came upon a stop light. He hastily texted him back. 

**Morris:** hi there finch

Morris was itching to send him a heart, but maybe that was too forward. Wait, too forward? What was he saying? It's not like he likes this kid. Right?

 **Finch:** how was your first day?? I wish I coulda been with you the entire day in case you needed any help

 **Morris:** it was aight, tho I definitely wouldn't have minded you by my side

WHAT ARE YOU DOING. 

**Finch:** ooooo  
 **Finch:** well maybe someday you can sit with me and my friends

Morris glanced over at Oscar, wondering if he would like to...wait, Finch hangs out with Jojo. Never mind then. He gave another look at Oscar and felt his worry rise further. "Are you okay?" When met with no response, Morris was quick to add, "You've said nothin' for the past ten minutes, what's got you so choked up?" Morris waited for what felt like an eternity for a response from his brother. 

"Morris, pull ove'h."


End file.
